


Look At Me Like An Unatainable Sin

by rufferto



Series: Always An Alpha [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, there's no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Peter wants something he can't have and knows it. He gets around it by being Derek's best friend. There's only so much he can suppress the Wolf but he has to. Sometimes suppressing the wolf results in things like murdering an innocent.He comes back to confess to Derek that he has blue eyes now because he needs to be with him, surrounded by his scent. It'll calm the wolf.Part of my Warmup for Peter Hale week “Always an Alpha” series.





	

Peter stood in doorway of Derek’s bedroom and watched as his nephew turned over on the bed. Of course he slept naked. He jerked awake as soon as his door opened.  The little shit didn’t even bother to hide anything and just scowled at him. He hadn't realized how badly he needed this until he caught his first whiff of Derek's scent miles down the road.  


Derek gave a sleepy little snort. “Oh, it’s you. Pissed off someone from Stanford already?” 

Peter was on his sixth year in Stanford, he was in graduate school taking history.

Peter snorted in amusement and went to claim a spot on the bed. He pulled off his shoes and leaned back against the headboard. It was a small twin bed, nothing elaborate and Derek’s room wasn’t exactly large. Peter didn’t care because it smelled overwhelmingly of Derek and he just wanted it to seep back into his skin. He always felt better when he was surrounded by Derek’s scent. It made everything feel right again. 

“Can't I just miss my favorite nephew?” Peter asked with a twinkle in his eye.  


“You’re full of shit.” Derek snorted. “What do you want?” He yawned and sat up, arms resting on his knees.  Derek was so damn cocky at sixteen and in full command of his wolf now that Peter had given him a way to anchor it.  

“You know what I want.” Peter’s eyebrows raised. “And I can’t have it.” 

“Who says you can’t?” 

“Responsible, normal people.” Peter licked his lips. 

Derek palmed his cock with a deceptively innocent look. “Oh really? Does that mean you don’t want your mouth wrapped around my dick?” The little shit knew exactly what he was doing and what it did to Peter. 

“C’mon, Derek, everyone can hear us.” Peter fake-whined. Everyone knew it was a joke between them and he'd never do anything like that with his nephew. Talia would skin him if she knew the truth.

“Yeah they can and I’m the Alpha’s son, what are they going to do about it?” Derek chuckled. “I get what I want.”

It was going a bit too far for Peter’s present mood. “Shut up, Derek.” He shoved his nephew. “No one wants to hear about how much you want my mouth.” 

Derek rolled his eyes, their usual game tended to last a lot longer than this.  “Peter? What’s wrong?”  He removed the hand he’d had on his cock and put it on his uncle’s shoulder.  “What happened?”   
  
Peter gave him a hesitant look. “Please don’t hate me.”

“I couldn’t possibly hate you.” Derek looked more than a little worried now. “You’re my best friend and you always will be. What happened?”  
  
Peter sighed and looked down at his lap. He looked back up and his eyes were no longer a rich gold when he channeled his wolf. They were a bright, dangerous blue. “It was an accident.” Peter shuddered. “I didn’t do it on purpose, Derek.”

Derek’s hand on Peter’s shoulder clenched tightly as he searched his uncle’s eyes.  Derek had always known that it had been a bad idea for Peter to leave the pack, even for school. Peter needed the pack to survive. He had a tendency to over-indulge his desire to prove himself. He’d always had a chip on his shoulder. It had eased a bit since he and Derek had become better friends but he hated being under his sister’s thumb.  

He let his hand move up to catch his uncle’s cheek and caress it gently with his thumb. “What happened?”

Peter leaned into the touch. What happened? He was who he was, that’s what happened. Trouble always found him. “Does it matter?” He shrugged. “Talia’s going to be furious. She always knew I would one day lose my temper at the wrong time.”

“Of course it matters. What you haven’t told her yet?”

“I wanted to talk to you first.” Peter sounded blase but Derek knew it was just a defense mechanism. 

“So you told me and the whole damn house can hear you? Dammit Peter!” Derek scrambled out of bed and got into a jeans and shirt much to Peter’s disappointment.  “You should have told the Alpha first.”

“And risk not being able to see you again? I wanted you to hear it from me.” Peter wouldn't ever admit the true reason. He'd needed to see Derek before dealing with his sister.  
  
“What the fuck happened, Peter?” Derek glared at him. 

“It was late and they had been watching me for a while. It was a young hunter on his first mission, only I didn’t realize how young. They were there to kill me. I presume because a man I thought was a friend betrayed me once he found out what I am.” Peter talked softly but it wouldn’t matter. Talia would hear it all. “I made a stupid mistake, Derek and I can’t take it back, I should never have revealed what I was.”

“Why did you?” Derek asked tentatively.

Peter shrugged. “He got to me, I guess.” 

“Who?”

“Nobody important, Derek. That's a whole other story.” Peter watched Derek as he put on his shoes. There was actually no one as important as Derek in his life. Nobody he just wanted to be around. No one that smelled as good as Derek did and he’d tried. 

“We’d better go downstairs, I heard Talia get up.” Derek sighed. He gave Peter a long look. “This-,” he indicated the both of them. “We need to talk about. Mom asked me point blank the other day.”

“What did you tell her?” Peter rose up from the bed. He had to take a minute and sort his emotions. He never did around Derek because Derek didn’t take him seriously. But Talia would, especially if she’d asked her son. 

“The truth.” Derek shrugged ambiguously. 

“Well that’s ominous sounding.” Peter snorted. 

Derek reached down for his hand and squeezed it. “I know why you want to be around me, Peter, and the reason for all the lame jokes. So does she. I know I’m your anchor.”  Anchors, Talia had told him, don’t have to always be about sex. Peter might talk about it but he’d never do anything with you. He might be jealous of who you fall in love with. He might interfere but he’ll always protect you. He’ll always love you.

“Anchor.” Peter exhaled. “Well, I suppose the Alpha must be right.” She didn’t know how wrong she was and how hard it was to ignore the desire. Peter would gladly kill to avoid her ever knowing.  


“Anyway, you don’t have to pretend to want to fuck me to cuddle with me. You can just do it.” Derek told him. 

Peter laughed sharply. “Thank you, Derek. Now I suppose its time to face the music.” He opened the door grandly and swept his hand for Derek to go first. He’d only ever allow himself to have Derek in his dreams but this was something. This calmed the wolf, made it able to breathe. Derek was his best friend. Derek was his only true friend. As long as he could keep Talia from guessing the truth he could survive.

He would always stop himself from taking things too far but he couldn’t help it if his mind would drift to thoughts he couldn’t control. His wolf had long ago decided who his true mate was and he would suffer every day for it.  If it meant he lost control from time to time, so be it. A boy died at his hands a few days ago in Stanford. He could have pulled the claws back, he could have let him live.  If he was going to truly suppress the demon inside he would have to choose to kill from time to time. Strangely enough, he was okay with that. He never did get what he wanted anyway. That was his life.

He stepped into the living room after Derek to face the wrath of his Alpha. He did end up having to return to Stanford while the rest of the pack dealt with the hunters. Talia sent members of the pack to guard him this time. Time away from Beacon Hills never did help. When he came home the second time he was faced with another awful problem.

Derek had gotten himself a girlfriend he was going to have to get rid of somehow.    
  


**FIN**


End file.
